Scott Taylor
Scott Taylor is a Freshman (Grade 9) at Clearwater High. He is quirky, funny, and caring but also tends to stir up drama even though he doesn't mean to. He is best friends with Eliza Bell and Olivia Jerl and good friends with Brittany Brith, Chloe Kaven, and Jamie Stellar. He is portrayed by Kenton Duty. Character History Season 1 In Anything Could Happen, he finds Brittany and is thankful because he hasn't made any new friends. He brings up the fact that he lost most of his friends over the summer and Brittany gives him advice to just be himself. He tries talking to Eliza, but she's busy. That night, he calls Olivia and she is excited to hang out with him, making him feel better about having friends. In Love Drunk, he gives Eliza advice about her new crush Blake and tells her he's bad news and not to rush anything with him. He later comforts her along with Moon when things with Blake don't work out. In Fuckin' Perfect, Sophie asks him to tell her about Olivia's home life, but he refuses to break his promise with Olivia and tell her. In Keep Holding On, he invites Olivia over for a Walking Dead marathon, but realizes it's Wednesday and that she can't. Eliza asks him if he knows what's been going on with her and he asks if they should do something before Olivia shows up and he asks her how she's doing. In This Is How I Disappear (1), he is checking out a guy and realizes he has feelings for guys with the help of Olivia and Brittany. Olivia invites him to the school's gay/straight alliance club and he accepts. He asks his mom if he can go and she is hesitant and finds it weird he wants to go, but allows him to try it. Before going to the meeting, he runs into Eliza and reveals that he's ready to come out as bi to more people. At the meeting, he is introduced to Jamie and when it is his turn to introduce himself, he tells everyone he is bi. When he tells his parents about the people in the group, they tell them that those people need help and he's not alllowed to go anymore so he storms off. He tells his friends at lunch the next day and is upset because he knows his parents will never accept him. He ends up sneaking off to the next meeting anyways along with Olivia. In This Is How I Disappear (2), Scott is walking home from Pride with Lauren and his father finds him and takes him home. His parents yell at him and tell him they will pick him up every Wednesday to prevent him from going. He asks the leader of the group what he could do and he tells Scott to obey his parents and not go. At lunch, Brittany introduces him to her friend Harley who has a crush on him and he suddenly asks her out to FilmFridayz. At the meeting, he is close with Harley and Moon drags him out and wants him to tell Harley he has feelings for guys, but Scott refuses and goes back to Harley. He tells his mother he has a girlfriend and she is overjoyed because she was afraid he liked guys, so he tries convincing himself he's straight. In Radar, Alicia encourages to come out as bi to more of his friends and he agrees. At FilmFridayz, he introduces Sophie and Danielle to Devon. He also lets Brittany come to youth group with him so she can be around her cursh, Levi. He comes out to Gina and Chloe and when Gina insults him because of it, he feels hurt. Gina offers for her pastors to help him find his way back to God's path, but Scott refuses and calls her pastors bigots. At his youth group, Brittany tells him she only went to see Levi and gets them kicked out. He apologizes to Gina and she tells him not to talk about his love life around her, so he tells Alicia he'll bring it up as much as possible. In You Da One, he gives Danielle advice about her boy troubles. In Dancing On My Own (1), Olivia asks him to homecoming and he rejects her because he is going with Harley, but promises to hang out with her there. Later on, he runs up to Olivia and tries to hug her but she pushes him off because he doesn't mean it, leaving him confused. In Dancing On My Own (2), At the dance, Chloe tells him about what Harley has been doing to Olivia and he is angry and goes off to find them. He finds Olivia and starts to talk to her about Harley but Moon, Eliza, and Tim run up to them and Eliza tells Scott it was a lie. Moon lets it slip that Olivia likes Scott and he is shocked. Olivia apologizes to him about everything and he forgives her and tells her that he's fine with her having a crush on him but then tells Eliza that's it's weird and he hopes she gets over it. In Personal Jesus, he is playing patty cake with Harley when Brittany comes up to them and announces that she is satanic. They both seem okay with it and Scott brings up that her crush is a devout Christian which might make things hard. Later, he is hanging out with Danielle when Sophie comes and tells them she's dating Ethan. They both tell her not too which makes Sophie upset. When Danielle storms off, Scott follows her. He catches Leah and Brittany praying and finds it strange and also thinks Brittany's initiation debocle was funny. He is later seen with Caylee's friends waiting to hear from Jamie on what happened. Sophie pulls him aside and apologizes for being mean to him and Danielle and he apologizes back. They make up and hug. In What You Waiting For?, Harley tells Scott she's ready to be fully committed to their relationship and Scott seems hesitant. She tries to kiss him and he tells her he's sick. Ethan tells him it was a bad move and Scott says that he's a bad boyfriend. He later asks Tim to be in a video project he's doing that weekend and Tim accepts. He tells Eliza about what happened to Harley and she helps him realize that he's gay. He is worried for his parents to know and she says he doesn't have to tell them yet. He plans to break up with Harley since he never liked her. he comforts Tim along with Moon after he makes Sadie cry and then he and Moon plan to make the next day fun for Tim. He tries to kiss Harley but can't do it and runs away. He comes out to a few of his friends later that day which ends with Gina saying how wrong it is and Olivia bitching her out. Scott realizes he shouldn't have told anyone after the fight happens and leaves. The next day during the video shoot, Scott asks Tim to pick up Jamie and Moon and Sophie goes along with him. At his house, he and Sadie are talking when Gina and Chloe come and Gina yells at him for being gay. Scott replies with a speech about how he hates himself and wishes he were straight. He gets a phone call from Sophie saying she and Tim were in a car accident and he and Sadie run off to find them. At the crash site, he sees Harley's house and goes to break up with her, He does it and she starts crying. Scott feels bad, but is ready to move on. They all go back to his place after they clear the accident. In Want U Back, he and Caylee swoon over how cute Jamie and Jeremy are as a couple. He talks to Brittany and reveals he has a crush on Ethan. Levi comes and tries to talk to Brittany, but she is speechless and Scott covers for her. He also tells her that she could never date him because of their opposite religions. The next day after Brittany and Levi are dating, Scott finds it funny when Levi reveals to be extremely religious. In The Change, Scott is talking with a few other FilmFridayz members about how Sadie isn't a good leader. Eliza asks him along with Kat, Blake, and Chloe to come with her to Illinois to convince her brother not to get a sex change. When they are about to leave, Moon calls Scott and figures out what Eliza is doing. She runs to yell at Eliza and convince her not to go and talk to her brother. Scott and Chloe agree with Moon and stay behind. When he goes to FilmFridayz with Moon and Olivia, they see Jeremy and Sadie fighting and Scott and Moon slowly back away. He is talking with FilmFridayz members after the meeting and they all agree that Jamie should replace Sadie as leader. In Give Me All Your Luvin', Scott and Sadie hear from Sophie about how mean her mother is being and comfort her. Jamie later tells them that she's lying and Scott is also suspicious of her story. He later tells Olivia that he wants to do something rebellious and against the rules to shed his goody-two-shoes reputation. Olivia is against it and starts to worry about what he's going to do. He is later smoking with Eric and Abby which surprises Sophie. Ethan comes to look for Sophie and Abby tells him about her wanting to make out again. Scott offers to get the whole story from her. Olivia yells at him for wanting to be crazy and he lies and tells her he won't. Abby comes and tells her that he smokes with her now. Olivia tries to yell at him again, but Scott bumps into her and leaves. The next day, Olivia won't talk to him so he and Abby joke around about smoking. Olivia then stands on a desk and announces to the hallway that he smokes since he was treating it like a joke. Scott screams at her and then goes off with Abby to smoke and make Olivia madder. While he is filming a scene for FilmFridayz with a few others, Olivia threatens to push him off the staircase if he doesn't stop smoking. He tells her he is done and then calls her a psycho and leaves. Tim follows him and Scott says that he's sick of her ruining his life and leaves the school. Eliza gives him a cupcake the next day and asks him how he feels about Olivia and he says that he could see it in her eyes that she knew she could control him and he didn't want that. Eliza tells Olivia that Scott still wants to be friends to save her feelings, unbeknownst to Scott. In Sick Muse, he is annoyed that Brittany still hasn't told Scott about her religion and when she tries to compare it to Scott not coming out to his parents, he turns rude and tells her to stop acting like her life is so hard. After Brittany and Gina's fight, he comforts Brittany and when Levi comes to talk to her, he leaves. In Force A Smile (1), he asks Olivia where she was at FilmFridayz and when she says she's not allowed to go, he tells her he could talk his parents into letting her stay with him. He kisses her on the head and leaves. Later, he Chloe, and Eliza plan to tell the guidance counselor about her mother after they worry she might kill herself because of it. Moon later tells him that Sophie told Eric about Scott's crush on him (which was a lie). This makes Scott very upset with Sophie. Jamie talks to him about it and Scott reveals that he wants revenge. The two then plan a scheme to get Sophie back. In Force A Smile (2), he and Jamie have pulled Ethan and Moon into their plan to take down Sophie. Jamie advises Scott to go around and tell people what she did to him and then they all go off to put their plan into action. He tells Alicia and Tim about this and they both seem upset about it. He ditches this plan to go find Olivia who went missing along with Eliza. The two go off to find other people to help them find her. The car he and Eliza go with to find her realize that she is going to San Diego and quickly head off to the train station. Scott calls the other search car to tell them the news. When they find her, Scott doesn't say much except offering her a place at his house again, which she denies. They leave and Scott says how crazy that night was. Relationships *Harley Wahlstrom **Start Up: This Is How I Disappear (2) (107) **Break Up: What You Waiting For? (114) ***Reason: Scott knew he was gay and wanted to stop leading her on. Trivia *First Appearance: Anything Could Happen (101) *Episode Count: 18/21 *He is the first character to have a coming out storyline. *Eliza was the first person he came out as bi to, which he did in the 8th grade. *He had the A plot in the first ever 2-part episode of Clearwater. *Although it was never shown, it is assumed he and Olivia talked and made up after the incidents in Give Me All Your Luvin'. *It was said by Jamie that Scott is generally well-liked by everyone. Quotes *"Finally, a familiar face!" (First Line) *"Guys, stuff is happening down there!" *"Yeah…uh I’m Scott. I’m a freshman…and I’m bi." *"You guys might not agree with my beliefs, but you can’t cut them off from me and you can’t change my mind." *"Hey, everyone at this table, I’m bi!" *"I can’t accept something I don’t think is right…" *"See Scott…you’re straight…you’re straight…" *"If you want to help you can tell your bigot pastors to go talk to someone with real problems." *"She can do much better than me." *"I just want to do something rebellious…feel the adrenaline." *"I’m not on crack! I mean, not yet." *"Olivia’s gone mental!"